The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Xerochrysum plant, botanically known as Xerochrysum bracteatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bondreyel’. The genus Xerochrysum was formerly classified within the genus Bracteantha, that is, the specific epithet, Xerochrysum bracteatum, was previously known as Bracteantha bracteata. 
The new Xerochrysum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create and develop new compact Xerochrysum cultivars with uniformly mounded plant habit, freely flowering habit and attractive inflorescences.
The new Xerochrysum plant originated from an open-pollination by the Inventor in 2000 of the Bracteantha bracteata ‘Rose Pink’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,923, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Xerochrysum bracteatum, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Xerochrysum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in March, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Xerochrysum plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia since April, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Xerochrysum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.